


The Good News Hour

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you drunk?”</p>
<p>“On love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good News Hour

When Daniel’s cellphone buzzes at 4 A.M, he knocks his glasses off the bedside cabinet in his sleepy rush to answer it. Good news never comes at this hour.

“Daniel Jackson.”

“Marry me.”

Now he’s awake.

“Mitchell? You doing your fuck-awful Jack impression again?”

“You mean ... _I’m_ fuck-awful or his _impression_ is fuck-awful.?”

Daniel smiles. How can he not. “His impression’s dire. You’re to die for.”

“Don’t you dare. Again.”

“Are you drunk?”

“On love.”

“Okay. Yes.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Cool.”

“You’d better not be Mitchell.”

“I’m not. I’m older and cuter. And engaged.”

“That’s you alright.”

“Love you.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
